


Okay

by spitfire231



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not too angsty though, a character is dead, it ends up kinda angsty though, it starts off kinda happy, namo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire231/pseuds/spitfire231
Summary: Life moves on with or without you. All you can do is try to hang on for the ride and just wish for everything to be okay. It doesn’t need to be wonderful or magnificent. You will happily settle for okay because usually, okay is enough.





	Okay

Come on Nayeon" Momo yells, her laughter echoing through the snow covered streets.

You run after her joining in on the laughter. You run around together, throwing snowballs and catching snowflakes. Everything is perfect.

The sun is glinting off of the snow and in contrast with the black-haired beauty, the scene is breathtaking.

You never want it to end, but it will eventually have to. You try not to think about that as something cold hits your back.

You grab a snowball and throw it back swearing revenge. You run after her, and quickly catch up. She turns around just as you're about to tackle her and you both tumble into the snow.

Laughter is echoing through the air again and you look down, your eyes stopping on the girl below you. The sun is shinning on her perfectly, and in that moment her skin turns gold. You lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips leaving her giggling and dazed. You get up and help her up too.

You both walk back to your car and head to her house for hot chocolate. She hands you a mug and sits across from you near the fireplace. She grins at you over the rim of her mug and you do the same.

You wish time would just freeze or that you could take a picture and stay in this moment forever, but you know that you can’t.

You know that this is all a dream, an old memory, and when you wake up tomorrow she will be gone and you will never see her again.

You know that you will never feel her warm embrace or taste her sweet lips for as long as you’re alive, because she isn’t.

You have the same dream every night and when you wake up the cold reality of everything always hits you hard. Just like that car hit her.

You should’ve just said sorry and ended the stupid argument. Maybe if you did, she wouldnt have left the safety of the apartment and gotten into her car. Maybe she wouldn’t have been crying so much that she didn’t notice the light turn red. Maybe she’d be sleeping next to you right now.

You wish you could rewrite everything and make your recurring dream reality. She would still be here and you could hold her close and never let go again.

You want to do everything in your power to make it possible, endlessly possible, but that cannot be so.

Life isn't just some fairy tale that you can change and manipulate. It's life and life doesn't care about you. It doesn't care if you live or die, it just moves on with or without you. All you can do is try to hang on for the ride and just wish for everything to be okay. It doesn’t need to be wonderful or magnificent. You will happily settle for okay because usually, okay is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope you enjoyed. I know it’s kinda short and not very good, this is the first fic I’ve written in a while. Comment how you felt. Thanks for reading!


End file.
